User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 2
As I promised, here is the second chapter of The Rise of Corbierre, or HOA:TRC for short :) I hope you all enjoy it! < Link to Chapter 1 Chapter 2- 3 days later, Patricia and Eddie were on another picnic. It was their thing now, apparently, and Patricia wasn’t complaining. She liked finally getting to spend actual time with him. But, ever since they had their conversation about his dream and the mystery, she kept thinking about it…and the possibility that there was still more to solve. “So, Yacker. How did that math test go?” Eddie asked, as they settled down to eat. “Not bad. Mara would have enjoyed it,” She joked. '' Mara would be helpful in a new mystery.'' He smiled. “I bet. I have a science test tomorrow morning… should probably study for that.” Patricia lifted her eyebrow in disbelief. He should spend the time studying his dreams. Eddie looked at her. “What?” Then he burst out laughing. “Okay, okay, I won’t be studying. You know me too well.” Well enough to know your dreams aren’t just dreams. '' She bit her tongue on that one and grabbed the bread to start making a sandwich. “Oh, it looks like a storm might come soon.” Patricia looked up to where Eddie was angling his head; there were some darker clouds moving in. “You’re the one who wanted to have our lunch now,” “Hey, the weather report said nothing about a storm.” She rolled her eyes jokingly. “Sure, blame the weather-man, weasel.” As they ate, Patricia kept glancing at the sky. Something seemed weird about the gray clouds…they seemed just a bit unnatural. Almost fake. But how could that be? “-Right, Yacker?” “What?” Patricia asked, having stopped paying attention to him. “I said, it’s still a good picnic. Right, Yacker?” “Oh…right.” She said, keeping her gaze locked on the sky. It wasn’t long before she noticed something. It looked like some sort of portal in the sky… but it was far away, and small, and gone when she blinked. “What was that?” Eddie looked up. “What was what?” “I saw something.” He looked where she was pointing, then back at her. “What? I didn’t see anything,” Patricia looked back at the sky. Maybe she was just imagining things…''not like it hasn’t happened before, ''she thought darkly. “I’m not crazy,” Her voice was bitter. She knew she had seen something… and his disbelief, even if it wasn’t meant to be mean, frustrated her to no end. “I’m telling you, I saw it! It was right over there.” Then she noticed, slightly away from where it was before, the small vortex again. “Look, there it is again!” Eddie’s head shot back up. He stared at it, silent, until it disappeared again. “…Oh.” “I told you. Now what?” “…Call the others.” “Sibuna?” Patricia asked, getting excited. She didn’t care if there was something going on, she missed her friends. But Eddie shook his head. “Everyone.” '''I hope everyone enjoyed this! For now on, I will try and post A CHAPTER A DAY. Or, at the very least, one every three days. So, stay tuned for chapter three of HOA:TRC, coming tomorrow night!' 'Chapter 3 > ' Category:Blog posts